monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Granberia/Paradox
Granberia is one of the Four Heavenly Knights and a boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography details below are vague. Please fix if there are any mistakes. After cruising though the tournament, Luka and his party arrive at the finals. Much like in the original series, Alma Elma is there. After a quick skirmish, Luka and friends take a second to breathe. Hild comments that Alma Elma has used 7% of her power. Then Granberia shows up, along with Mephisto. Granberia tries to understand why Alma Elma isn’t following the current Monster Lord’s orders, to which Alma Elma comments that the current Monster Lord isn’t the one that she promised to follow. Granberia then prepares for battle, saying that she will cut Alma Elma down. Alma Elma then joins Luka’s party as a temporary member after asking him if he was angry that he was used. After Alma Elma* (or your LoC party team) forces Granberia back, Mephisto is surprised and retreats. Before leaving, Granberia asks Alma Elma if this is what she wanted, in which she replies that the wind is free and does what it wants. If on the Alice route, she asks if Alma Elma would join, and she declines, saying the same thing. After reaching the centre of Gold Volcano, Salamander challenges Luka in a battle to prove his worth. After winning, Granberia shows up. From here, if you are on the Alice route, Alice gets Granberia to peacefully go away. Otherwise, Granberia attacks. After a light spar for Granberia and a deadly fight for Luka and Co, Granberia prepares to use her full power. Salamander then steps in and convinces her not to. After a second, Granberia leaves, and Salamander joins Luka. Monsterpedia Entry “A powerful monster of the dragon race, she is one of the Four Heavenly Knights. Devoting herself to the sword, there is nobody in the world who can match her flaming sword. Swearing loyalty to the Monster Lord, she takes great pride in her position. With a chivalrous spirit, she avoids useless violence against the weak. Those of the Dragon race have an omnivorous diet like humans, but prefer semen. Even though Granberia generally doesn’t feed on semen, unlike fellow members of her tribe, she sometimes cannot help herself playing with defeated men in the rush of battle. Believing strongly in her chivalry, she only chooses to associate with the strong. With an unmatched swordswoman like Granberia, it’s hard for her to acknowledge someone.” Attacks First Battle *'Cloudy Shockwave Blade' – All Foes, Physical Attribute *'Deathbound' – All Foes, Physical Attribute *'World-Ending Slash' – One Foe, Auto Hit, Dark Attribute, Death 10% *'Vaporising Rebellion Sword' – Random 5 Foes, Physical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% Second Battle *'Cloudy Shockwave Blade' – All Foes, Physical Attribute *'Deathbound' – All Foes, Physical Attribute *'World-Ending Slash' – One Foe, Auto Hit, Dark Attribute, Death 10% *'Vaporising Rebellion Sword' – Random 5 Foes, Physical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Disruptive Wave' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel All Strategy First Battle If you have Alma Elma in the party, good! Granberia takes double damage from pleasure and Alma Elma is basically THE pleasure monster, as well as joining at level 60. If not, prepare for a dangerous fight. Granberia has no normal attack, and only one attack that hits one person, so basically every turn you will be taking a ton of physical damage to your entire team! Of course, you could try to evade these attacks, but as of 2.23, evasion appears to only work if the target attacking is blinded, or you have +300% evasion chance. So, boost up your defences and try to trance/seduce Granberia, as she isn’t immune to it yet (don’t count on this for the next fight). Since she’s only weak to pleasure, you’ll have to make your own weakness with a Taoists or with Daisy Bell (just not fire, she’s immune to fire). If on a NG+, just have a Lamia with Hasted Dance (White Snake Lady) dance the Physical Null dance to shut down 3 of her 4 attacks (World-Ending Slash is an auto hit attack with a Dark Attribute, so it isn’t Nullified). Second Battle She has the same stats and almost the same moves, just slightly over double HP from before. By now, you should be able to either brute force a win or spam pleasure attacks until she retreats. However, Disruptive Wave can be an issue to anyone who uses buffs to set up a kill combo, but she won’t use it again for at least 3 turns. Evaluations First Battle “You yielded to Granberia’s foot… No, her foot made you surrender. Unlike your previous fight with Alma Elma, Granberia is a serious challenge. At a normal level there’s no way to win. But you have Alma Elma in your party. Granberia is weak to Pleasure, so focus on attacking with Pleasure attacks. With Alma Elma in your party you shouldn’t have much trouble. Just focus on attacking her with Pleasure. Now go, oh Brave Luka. One way or another, you will be able to defeat her on your own.” Second Battle “You lost to a muscle-brained lizard… Truly pathetic… Granberia can use a lot of powerful Sword skills. Don’t hesitate to heal and use support magic. Her weakness is Pleasure, so try using Pleasure-based attacks. She’s also susceptible to any Pleasure-related status ailments. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Overwhelm the muscle-brained lizard and overcome this obstacle.” Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Dragons Category:Four Heavenly Knights Category:Artist: Akazawa RED Category:Bosses Category:Super Boss Category:Recurring Monsters